justdancefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
U Can't Touch This
(DLC) |wykonawca= (Groove Century) |album= |rok=1990 |dlc=23 listopada 2011 (JD3) |tryb=Solo |tanp=Mężczyzna (♂) |trud= (Wii) Łatwy (Remake) |wysi= (Wii) Umiarkowany (Remake) |zruch=3 (Remake) |piktokolor=Rose (Róża) (JD) Crimson (Szkarłatny) (JDWii/''JD3''/''GH''/''BO'') Niebieski (JD2014 Mashupy i Party Master/Remake) |kolorr=Czerwony (Strzałki) |tekst= (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |ipikto=71 83 (Po JD) |kcal=23 |kod=CantTouchThis |czt=3:27 |perf=Jérémy Paquethttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU&t=119s}} "U Can't Touch This" w wykonaniu (od wersji piosenka scoverowana jest przez Groove Century) znajduje się w , (jako DLC), , , oraz . Wygląd Tancerza Jest to mężczyzna z krótkimi, czerwonymi włosami. Nosi czerwoną kamizelkę z czterema białymi guzikami oraz nebieskie koszulę z długimi rękawami pod kamizelką. Do tego ma czerwone okulary (podobne do tych, które nosi MC Hammer w teledysku do piosenki), ciemnoniebieskie, luźne spodnie i bransoletkę na nadgarstku. Remake W Remake'u, tancerz wygląd jaśniej, a jego włosy i okulary są bardziej różowe. UCantTouch coach 1@x.png|Oryginał Canttouchthis jd3 xbox coach 1.png|''JD3''/''GH''/''BO'' (Xbox 360) Canttouchthis coach 1 big.png|Remake Tło Układ odbywa się w miejscu, które przypomina ulicę z budynkiem z cegły. Na ścianie widać białe graffiti. Widać również czarne kształty, przypominające zarysy budynków. Zaobserwować można różne płyty winylowe, które pojawiają się i znikają w trakcie piosenki. W tej wersji graffiti jest fioletowe, a na podłodze znajdują się czerwone światła. / W i na Xboxa, graffiti zostało zmienione, i teraz przedstawia napis 'Just Dance'. W tle pojawia się kilka świateł i obracające się nagrania. Między grami jest kilka różnic. W , jako graffiti pojawia się napis "Can't Touch This", a w nie pojawia się w ogóle. W wersjach na Wii i , tło jest bardziej uproszczone, a graffiti to zlepek kilka bazgrołów (podobnie jak w oryginalnej wersji). Remake Tło w Remake'u przypomina te z wersji oryginalnej i wersji na Wii . Jest głównie czerwone, a graffiti na ścianie to białe bazgroły. Złote Ruchy Od wersji w układzie są 3 Złote Ruchy, wszystkie takie same: Wszystkie Złote Ruchy: Prawą ręką pokaż znak "Stop!" wysuwając ją do przodu, a lewą połóż na biodrze. Canttouchthis jdwii gm 1.png|Wszystkie Złote Ruchy (Wii/''JD3''/''GH''/''BO'') Canttouchthis gm 1.png|Wszystkie Złote Ruchy (Remake) Występowanie w Mashupach pojawia się w następujących Mashupach: *''#thatPOWER'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Lights'' (Pink Hair - Różowe Włosy) *''Love Boat'' *''Maneater'' *''Moskau'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' Podpisy pojawia się w trybach Puppet/Party Master. Oto podpisy przypisane jego ruchom: *Cocktail *Elbow Switch *Hammer Time (czasami pojawia się jako Jump and Feel) *Happy Hour *Hitch Home *Hype Stop *Lean (zmieniono nazwę na Backstroke) *Pull Hype *Seatbelt Ciekawostki Ogólne *W oryginalnej wersji piosenka trwa 4 minuty i 17 sekund, a w grze została skrócona. **Ucina się zaraz po trzecim "Stop! Hammer time". *Od wersji Wii , piosenka jest scoverowana przez Groove Century. **Tym samym jest to trzecia piosenka Groove Century w serii. *W menu , piosenka przypadkowo została umieszczona między Can't Take My Eyes Off You i Cercavo Amore, prawdopodbnie wynikło to z nazwy w kodzie plików, która brzmi CantTouchThis. Zostało to później naprawione. *W Remake'u, linijka "What's it going to take in the 90s to burn the charts?" jest źle wpisane w tekście jako "What is it going to take and now it's gonna burn the charts", a "wipe" w linijce "Singers are sweating, so pass them a wipe" jest błędnie wpisane jako "mic". *"And this is a beat/U can't touch" jest błędnie wpisane jako "And this is a beat/U can't touch this". **W Remake'u jest to naprawione. Wersja Klasyczna *W Mashupach i trybach Party Master i , jak również i Remake'u, piktogramy są niebieskie z czerwonymi strzałkami zamiast czerwonych z różowymi strzałkami, a Złote Ruchy mają świecący zarys. *Razem z Hot Stuff i TiK ToK, ta piosenka została chwilowo usunięta z 26 marca 2015. Została przywrócona tego samego dnia. *Jeden z podpisów tej piosenki nazywa się "Hammer Time", co jest odniesieniem do słów piosenki. *W , i , piktogram Złotego Ruchu nie posiada swojego złotego zarysu. *Niektóre piktogramy w Remake'u nie są zsynchronizowane z układem. *W ikonie menu, fryzura tancerza jest w innym stylu. Naprawiono to dopiero w Remake'u. *Na ekranie wyboru tancerza w i na Xboxa, tancerz jest obrócony. * *W Poszukiwaniu Talentów nazwanym "Just Dance - Rabbids' application to the Contest", opublikowanym na YouTubie przez Just Dance UK, Kórliki atakują układ, psując pasek wyników i usuwając tancerza z ekranu. Na koniec filmiku pojawia się napis "Anyone can be the new star of Just Dance - Except the Rabbids (Każdy może być nową gwiazdą Just Dance - oprócz Kórlików)". Galeria Pliki Gry Tex1_256x256_f26f40e6c669ac97_14.png|'' '' Canttouchthis jdwii cover generic.png|'' '' (JDWii) Youcanttouchthissqa.png|'' '' (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') Canttouchthis .jpg|'' '' (Remake) CantTouchThis Cover AlbumCoach.png| album tancerz CantTouchThis Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album tło canttouchthis_cover@2x.jpg| okładka CantTouchThis_BC.jpg| okładka (zaktualizowana) CantTouchThis_Cover_1024.png| okładka CantTouchThis banner bkg.jpg| baner menu CantTouchThisAvatar.png|Awatar w / GOLDEN Ucanttouchthis.png|Złoty awatar DIAMOND Ucanttouchthis.png|Diamentowy awatar canttouchthis_pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramy Screeny z Gry HammerMenu.png|'' w menu CantTouchJdWii PNG.png| '' w menu CantTouchJd3 PNG.png|'' '' w sklepie CantTouchJDgREAT PNG.png|'' '' w menu (Xbox 360) CantTouchJdu1 5 PNG.png|'' '' w menu CantTouchJdu1 PNG.png| ekran wyboru tancerza canttouchsciore PNG.png| ekran wyników CantTouchJdu PNG.png|'' '' w menu CantTouchJdu2 PNG.png| ekran ładowania CantTouchJdu3 PNG.png| ekran wyboru tancerza Obrazy Promocyjne coach_jd1_Mc-Hammer---U-cant-touch-this.png|Tancerz promocyjny Filmiki Oficjalny Teledysk MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This (Official Video) Zwiastuny U Can't Touch This - Zwiastun (US) U Can't Touch This - Just Dance Best Of (Zwiastun UK) Just Dance - Rabbids' application to the Contest Gameplaye U Can't Touch This - Just Dance U Can't Touch This - Just Dance 3 U Can't Touch This - Just Dance Greatest Hits-0 U Can't Touch This - Just Dance Now-0 U Can't Touch This - Just Dance 2016-0 U Can't Touch This - Just Dance 2017 U Can't Touch This - Just Dance 2018-0 U Can't Touch This - Just Dance 2019 Odnośniki Nawigacja en:U Can't Touch This ru:U Can't Touch This tr:U Can't Touch This es:U Can't Touch This de:U Can't Touch This Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:1990s Kategoria:Piosenki Hip Hop Kategoria:Piosenki R&B Kategoria:Elementy Rapu Kategoria:Piosenki Groove Century Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Mężczyźni Solo Kategoria:Średnie Piosenki Kategoria:Łatwe Piosenki Kategoria:Intensywne Piosenki Kategoria:Spokojne Piosenki Kategoria:Umiarkowane Piosenki Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance: Greatest Hits Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance: Best Of Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Unlimited Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Wii Kategoria:DLC Just Dance 3 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2016 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2017 Kategoria:Jérémy Paquet Kategoria:Cover Kategoria:Degradacja Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki Kategoria:Skrócone Piosenki